Chou Koumei
Summary Chou Koumei (趙公明 Chō Kōmei?, Zhao Gong-Ming) is one of the Sankyou Sennin, is originally a flower demon (plant based Youkai), so he lavishes good looks and the proper way of doing battle, known for his fabulousness. He's possibly the weirdest person in all of the characters of Hoshin Engi. Chou Koumei He always claims that a good battle is a 'BEAUTIFUL' battle. He loves to make an entrance, usually accompanied by spotlights, dancers, and most importantly flowers. His taste in clothes and designer fashion can only be compared to those of Dakki. He obsesses over perfection and prettiness that most of his opponents (especially Taikoubou) don't take him seriously enough. But, do not underestimate his abilities as a fighter. Even Genshi Tenson says that Chou Koumei is a very powerful opponent, considering he wields a Super Paopei as well. He has the Super Paopei Kinkousen, which has the appearance of a pair of gardening shears. Its attack releases seven rainbow dragons when fully utilized. He also created the Bakuryusaku, a projection paopei that took him 1000 years to develop. He uses random French phrases in his speech and is often seen holding a wine glass. His houhin is remarkably gorgeous, including a circle of light and a choir of cherub angels. Chou Koumei also has the funniest, wackiest laugh (I think you can download a sound file of just his laughter from one of the sites. You have to have a listen to his laugh, it is simply hysterical.). Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Chou Koumei/Zhao Gong-Ming Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Doushi, Champion Of Quality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has a whip sword and can create multiple combos similar to Bunchuu's Kinben but with lower destructive impact and range, Has the Super Paopei Kinkousen (which has the 2nd strongest attack power in the series, can create 7 dragons and fires them towards his enemies, can combine them into one attack in order to inflict more damage) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level with Kinkousen via power-scaling (Kinkousen is considered the second most powerful Super Paopei in the manga) | At least Large Mountain level (Due to sheer size) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Traded blows with a serious Taikoubou who blocked a blast from the Raikouben in chapter 1), likely''' Sub-Relativistic (shouldn't be much slower than Dakki) '''Lifting Strength: Likely Class M Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Likely Large Mountain level via power-scaling | Large Mountain level (Due to sheer size) Stamina: Fairly large Range: Varies (Can range from extended human melee range to several km with Kinkousen and while Transformed) Standard Equipment: His quality, his whip sword, and his Super Paopei Kinkousen (has the appearance of giant shears) used to summon dragons that do the bidding of the user Intelligence: Smart and skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kinkousen:' 2nd most destructive Paopei after the Raikouben. Depending on the user's own capacity, the Kinkousen is used to summon dragons to do their bidding. Key: Base | Transformed Gallery Chou Koumei.png Chou Koumei Real Form.png|His real form: A giant flower? Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7